


The First Siren

by LilRedFox



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gen, Stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRedFox/pseuds/LilRedFox
Summary: Lucy is a young lady who stows away onto a ship to escape from her arranged marriage. Unfortuanetly she is found by the highly superstitious Captain John. She is bound and thrown over board and nearly drowns; when all of a sudden she grows gills and a tail?!  Follow Lucy on her quest to find out what she is. (Hint:She's a siren)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post by screaming-till-im-numb "I want someone to write a book where Mermaids are the women thrown off ships when the sailors got afraid because having a woman on the boat is bad luck. And as they sink to the bottom legs tied together they change slowly until they can breath, until they can use their tied up legs to swim. And they drown sailors in revenge, luring them in by singing in their husky voices still stinging from the salt water they breathed."  
> I'm not the best of writers, but i have a feeling that this story is going somwhere. It's gonna be slow as I'm busy with school but I'll update as regularly as possible. (Once or twice a month)

      People never seem to know where sirens come from. Most believe they originated from mermaids, or that they are one in the same. I used to think that too, but let me tell you that they are not the same. Let me tell you the story of Lucy Vera, the first siren.

      Lucy Vera at the ripe age of seventeen was arranged to be married to an older man by the name of Louis Babo. When she realized that no matter how much she begged, her parents wouldn’t cancel the wedding. Lucy decided to leave and make a new home elsewhere. After multiple failed attempts, Lucy snuck onboard a trade ship and hid in one of the many crates filled with goods.

      It was a month of anxious living before the captain discovered her on a stormy night. Her being discovered may not have been so terrifying if it weren’t for a very popular superstition; that women where the bringers of bad luck at sea. Lucy was dragged to the deck kicking and screaming. She was no stranger to this superstition, it was the main reason she hid so carefully.


	2. Chapter 1: Storm at Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it.

   The ship was pushed back and forth by the angry sea. Flashes of lighting the sailors their only light, for the clouds hid the moons light. Captain John steered his ship with huge difficulty, shouting orders to his crewmen. Another flash of lighting hit one of the sails causing it to come crashing down. Over the roaring sea he heard a woman’s scream, at first he thought he imagined it; but then it happened again.

    Ordering his first mate James to take the wheel he went to investigate for the source of the scream. ‘ _A woman, that must be why the storm is so horrid, the wench must be here to sink the ship with her bad luck_.’ He thought as he made his way into the storage room. It was the first room just below deck. It was a miracle that he even heard her over the storm. His eyes scanned the room for any signs of the despicable woman. His boots thudded as he walked through the crowded room.

  Lucy held her breathe, the storm outside seemed to vanish, for all she could hear was creaking and thudding every time Captain John took a step. She hadn't screamed on purpose, a crate had fallen next to her's causing her to yell out, statled. She watched him through a small crack in the crate she was hiding in. He began walking toward her crate, her safe house. Her heart stopped before speeding up faster than ever. Hours seemed to pass, by the time he was a foot from her she was trembling, faint from the lack of air.

    “Found ya!” he shouted at no direction in particular. Less than a second later Lucy let out a startled noise. She belatedly realized the captains plan to lure her out. ‘ _I’m such a fool'_  she thought. The captain pulled the lid off of the crate and pulled her out. “No, please, no,” she pleaded, “I’ll do anything, just please let me stay.” “And let you bring more bad luck to my ship? No.” His words were condemning to Lucy’s young ears. She was going to die. She began to kick and scream, not missing a beat even when she banged against a crate.

     Lucy hoped that he would loosen her grip, giving her enough room to free herself and run to a new hiding spot. Unfortunately, no such thing happened. Kicking the door open, the captain hollered for his men to lend him a hand. The storm had calmed down and they had been taking a breather. By now Lucy was chocking pleas past tears. “Bind her legs, so she won’t be able to kick anymore.” “Yes captain” she looked around, searching for a way out, maybe someone who’d help. That’s when she spotted him, James Lock, her childhood friend. “Please James, help!” she shouted. He ignored her, turning his head away

       “James, do you know this woman? You didn’t help her on board did you?” the captain questioned “No, of course not. She must have heard of me and is desperate.” He lied “Then you should have no problem throwing her overboard.” James picked Lucy up, and threw her over his shoulders.“I’m sorry Lucy, there’s nothing I can do.” He apologized weakly. Lucy felt her body heat up with anger.

       “I’ll never forgive you, never. You cow-” Lucy was cut off by the water crashing against her back. The chaotic waves dragged her down. She chocked on burning salt water, pulling at her bounds. She tried to scream, but all that came out was gurgling bubbles. Her shimmering blond hair grew dark as the moon floated away. In an attempt to swim, she whipped her legs back and forth. The rope burned, rubbing harshly against her legs. The burning sensation in her lungs seemed to slowly vanish. Taking gasping breathes she looked down at her arms, realizing dark blue scales had grown on her forearms. A movement drew her eyes to her legs; there was a blue tail with black swirls climbing up them. Startled she kicked her legs, thinking that a creature had begun to eat her.

    The tail flapped, and Lucy realized it was hers.She kicked again, harder this time, and was pushed back. Once she gained her bearings, her anger came back. She swung her tail back and forth, racing upward with only one thing on her mind: revenge. She reached the ship in mere seconds, yet she could not bring herself to go any closer. Fear over took her, so she swam away. How was she supposed to take down a ship full of burly sailors? She had no weapon, no plan. ‘ _No, If I don’t do it now. I may never get another chance_.’ She turned around and charged.

     As she neared the ship, a strange urge overcame her.Lucy opened her mouth and began to sing a wordless song. It was sung in a deep voice, hoarse from the salty water. She watched the ship for any signs that her singing was affecting them. Just when she was going to stop, the men one by one jumped into the water. Smiling, she swam to them, luring them farther into the water. Once they were all in the water, she swam downward. As she expected they followed like baby ducklings. Screaming, she began to scratch and bite them, for her teeth had grown sharp and long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review please. Constructive criticism is welcome.


	3. Chapter 2: Meet Rose, a mermaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy meets intellegent life after a month of searching.

          It has been one month since Lucy has shifted into a Siren and exacted revenge on the sailors. She has made a home inside a cave, a few miles from where she changed. Very little light reaches the ocean, but that’s fine because her new form seems to be perfectly suited for this environment.

“Hello Mr. Octopus. Hello Mrs. Octopus.” Lucy had grown lonely during her isolated stay and had taken up to talking the sea creatures. A month without intelligent life had felt like ages to Lucy. “I think todays the day. I’ll find someone like me, I’m sure of it!” hope swelled in her heart.

     Picking up her make-shift spear, it was created using sharpened bone and decorated with red coral, she strapped it to her back with seaweed. Every day she left in search of another siren and every night she returned alone. Once she was positive that she wasn’t forgetting anything she began her quest once more.

     Lucy swam faster than any known sea creature. Only stopping when she saw anything that looked like her. It either ended up being some poor dead human or, much to her embarrassment, a large fish. An idea popped into her head, and she began to sing. Her voice no longer hoarse from the water, but still as deep as before. The water began to glow a golden light, like honey, with specs of blue rings of light shimmering around it. The light reflected on her making her look otherworldly. Her dark blue scales shinned and her hair, turned black from the water, was yellow once more.

      Time slowed, it seemed as if the water itself was hypnotized by her voice. There! In the corner of her eye she saw it, saw her. Lucy slowly made her way to the lady, so as not to scare her. Lucy wasn’t sure if she was immune to her alluring voice. She only stopped singing when she believed she was near enough to catch her.

      The lady snapped out of her daze, swimming out of Lucy’s grasp at the very last second. ‘No way does she expect to out swim me’ Lucy smirked, doubling her speed with only a few whips of her tail. Her smirk faltered when the lady sped up too. Lucy growled and increased her speed once more. They ducked under bridges, swam through coral and seaweed, and winded around large columns created by the oceans current. The game of cat and mouse startled the little fish and bugged the large fish.

      The chase only coming to a stop when the lady vanished from Lucy’s sight momentarily. A slither of red-ish hair gave the lady’s hiding spot away. Lucy immediately blocked the exit.

“Who are you? What are you?” Lucy interrogated

“Rose Loira and I am a mermaid.” Rose sighed attempting to weave around Lucy.

“Not so fast. Am I a mermaid, we must be since we look the same.” Lucy grabbed Rose, preventing her from leaving.

“No you are not a mermaid.” Rose answered truthfully

“You lie; we look the same.” Lucy accused

“No I am not lying. I have no reason to lie; I honestly have no clue as to what you are. While we do look similar, there are some huge differences. You have long sharp teeth, I have only a few fangs. You have an intoxicating voice, I don’t. I can continue if you want.” She said trying to stay calm, offended by the accusation.

     Lucy scrutinized Rose’s expression, releasing Rose from her grip, satisfied that she was telling the truth. The mermaid swam away, and Lucy followed. At first Rose ignored the young siren, thinking that Lucy would grow bored. Sadly, that didn’t happen

“Why are you still following me?”

“Because you’re going to help me find out what I am.” Lucy said completely sure that the mermaid would help her.

“What makes you so sure that I’m willing? And even If I am; how do you know that I can?” Rose raised her eyebrow.

“You’re the only person I’ve met down her that can talk. Plus, you look like you’ve been around long enough to have connections.” Lucy flicked her tail a couple times, so she was in front of Rose.

“You are not wrong. I do have connections, and I have been around.”

“Are you married to someone high up?” Lucy inquired

“No I am not bound to someone, and what do you mean by high up?” Rose said confused by the strange term

“Umm, like nobility or royalty.” Lucy tilted her head not expecting such a weird question.

“That depends on your view. While I am no queen, I am a leader of an entire clan.” Lucy asked another question, but Rose only starred at her.

“We’ll continue our discussion later. For now, we need to find food to bring back to my clan.”

“You trust me enough to take me to your home even though I attacked you.”

“You hardly attacked me, besides if my clan can’t take care of one measly creature we don’t deserve to live.” Rose turned right, toward a school of fishes. Stopping to hide among some seaweed.

“On my mark you distract the fish by surrounding them. I will take that chance to capture them with my net.” Rose pointed to a net tied around her waist. Like a belt.

    They stayed still for only a few minutes, but Lucy grew impatient. With a flap of her tail Lucy was in front of the fish. She stabbed at the fish, only succeeding in scaring them away. A few unlucky fish were caught.

“I said wait for my order! And do not blame me, it is not my fault that you have the patience of a child!” Rose scolded when Lucy tried to interrupt her.

“What do you care? I still caught a few fish, didn’t I?”

“Listen, whatever your name is, the plan was to let me catch all of them. Not for you to catch a few.” She spat out the last words before taking a calming breath.

“It’s Lucy Vera.” She tensed, thinking of a retort and failing. They floated in silence for a little while. One waiting for the other to come to their senses. Lucy’s anger receded and she apologized.

“I accept your apology. Now do you want to try catching some fish again?” Lucy nodded, glad that Rose wasn’t mad at her. The duo swam, intent on finding dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it.


	4. Who's She?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope You Enjoy the chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, to be honest I have no good excuse as to why. Just pure procrastination. I'm sorry. Review please, they let me know when I'm doing something wrong or right!

 

With an unspoken decision, Lucy and Rose went to Rose’s village. Well it was more like thousands of decorated caves located underneath an island near the Arctic Sea. As they neared Rose’s hut, Lucy pointed out tools and asked what they were. Most ended up being everyday items like combs or containers. The only difference being what they were made with. Lucy had begun to realize that underwater society wasn’t too different from above water life. Although, society is more relaxed in this village.

“Good Afternoon, Chief Rose. How was your trip to the western villages go?” a young mermaid interrupted their journey? ‘ _Villages? What villages. I’ve been there for months and never ran into anyone_.’ Lucy focused her attention on Rose, who’d begun to talk about a whole shebang of unknown treaties and territorial issues.

“And as you may have noticed; I ran into someone on my way home. She was around the abandoned Essie Caves when I, no, she found me. Her voice caught my attention, it seemed to have taken hold of me.” Rose explained, swimming slightly ahead of Lucy and the mermaid.

“Yes, I did notice. Nice to meet you. I’m Kari. Head of History.” Kari placed her palms on Lucy’s shoulder in greetings.

“I’m Lucy Vera. Head of um… People.” Feeling out classed, she made up an honorific.

“How splendid! May I ask you a question.” A nod “What’s so special about your voice?” Rose opened her mouth to explain, but Lucy beat her to it. She allowed her voice to sing her melody, but this time it had a happy tone to it. Instead of the vengeful of lonely one she’d had before hand.

The mermaids, within a few hundred meters, slowly made their way to her. Before they could reach her, she closed her mouth. Startled the mermaids whispered and gossiped to each other. Lucy blushed at the commotion she’d carelessly caused.

“Nothing to worry about. She means no harm, but if you’re still concerned there will be a meeting in an hour.” They returned to their conversation once the crowd dispersed. “How curious your voice is so hypnotizing! What are you?” Kari asked. “I’m not sure what I am. That’s why I’m here. Rose said that she might have some information answering that very question.” Kari apologized noticing Lucy’s distress in her words.

“Oh, right. Well start our scavenger hunt tomorrow. Also, Kari could you make a place for our new companion, Lucy, to stay.” Rose refrained from saying new member because she didn’t want Lucy to feel as if she had to stay there. Kari left their side as soon as they reached Rose’s hut.

Lucy took in her surroundings. The hut was smaller than expected but what it lacked in size it made up for in extravagance. A long, flat rock, softened with anemone formed a bed. Next to the bed was several shelves filled with books made from scales and other various materials. Carved rock and bone were used to create jewelry containers and boxes, were located on the shelf closest to the ceiling. The room had a surprisingly red-ish tint to it, caused by the lights hanging from the ceiling. She asked Rose how they created the lights.

“When we go hunting in the abyss, for supplies usually, a good amount of the creatures there produce their own light. The engineers use their lights and cover them in various paints. That’s what gives them their color. I might have skipped over a detail or two.” Rose explained

“Do you have any other questions?” Rose asked after a moment of silence.

“Yes, how come the books aren’t damaged? By the water, that is.” They went back and forth like that for an hour; Lucy asking questions, and Rose answering them as best she could. Kari swam into their room, clearing her throat to catch Rose’s attention.

“Chief, the meeting will begin in five minutes. Everyone is already seated and waiting. Do you want me to tell them that you are on your way?” Kari offered

“No need, Kari. I will be leaving for the meeting immediately.” Rose made her way out of the hut, heading towards the meeting.

The location of the meeting was nothing special; it was located outside and had a large space in the center, presumably for Chief Rose. Lucy guessed that there were no caves large enough to hold the bustling clan.

“Hello fellow clan members. I’m sure you know that we have gathered here to talk about our newest guest and possibly our new member.” Rose paused for a reply “Who is she? What is she? She’s much too dangerous! How can we trust her?” They shouted, to be heard.

Rose held up her hand to silence their worries

“I know that you are concerned about her powers, but I assure you, she means no harm to us. Lucy is just a young lady, and I do not know what she is. That is what we are going to find out, starting tomorrow morning. Any more question?” quiet mumbles met her question “I will only ask one more time. Any questions?”

 “What if she does mean us harm? I request that she has a hunter with or near her at all times.” A bold mermaid spoke up

“If it will make you sleep better, a hunter will be with her at all waking hours.” The mermaid thanked Rose. The meeting ended and the villagers dispersed.

 Lucy swam up to Rose, not liking the idea of having a babysitter. “Tell me that was just for show. Tell me that you don’t have such little faith in me! I don’t need to be watched all day and night!” Lucy’s tone took and angry shift at the end

“No, I was not joking. My clan’s security goes above your privacy, no need to be so upset about it.” Rose said unsurprised by Lucy’s temper

“No need to be upset about it? You may not care about privacy, but I sure do! And it seems that my word means nothing to you!” Lucy spat

“This is exactly why I agreed to Victoria’s request t so quickly. You, Lucy, have quite the temper, and I don’t want anyone getting hurt; if or when you get angry at a villager. Your voice can do more damage than you realize. Now then, I will have a hunter escort you to a guest room, so you can calm down.” Rose gave no time for a retort, for she left as soon as she finished her sentence.

The hunter brought her to a room that was empty, if you ignored the bed smack dab in the middle of it. Lucy huffed and settled her self onto the bed, the hunter leaning against the wall outside the room.

Sighing once more, Lucy let her mind drift off; falling asleep in a matter of seconds.


	5. Hall of History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

**_“Get her!” Calloused hands grabbed her, pulling and tugging. She fought against the hands as her breathing quickened. A familiar feeling overcoming her. Suddenly, she was thrown overboard, gasping for air, but only managing to fill her lungs with water. This time the burning didn’t stop and the rope stayed, restricting her movements. Letting her eyes close, too exhausted to struggle against the harsh sea._ **

Lucy woke up with a start, panting. She’d been having nightmares daily since she turned into this sea creature of sorts. The nightmares always felt so real, mainly because they were memories. Each nightmare began the same but the endings varied drastically. The funny thing is that she always died in the nightmare and the one miracle that could save her never came. Deep down Lucy knew that they could do her no more harm, for they were dead. Sadly, that didn’t stop her from fearing sailors.

A movement caught her attention and she let out a startled sound. Lucy felt irritated at her fear and cleared her voice before calmly speaking.  “Who’s there? Rose?” despite her efforts her voice quivered slightly “Yes, the hunter stationed here told me that you were having a nightmare. Do you wish to tell me about it?” Rose whispered

“Why did he tell you and not wake me up?” Lucy ignored the latter question

“He has orders to tell me anything he finds concerning before he can act, unless you are an immediate threat. He is also not the best with others, so he feared he’d make matters worse.”

“O, okay.”  
“Are you sure you don’t want to talk?” Rose inquired

“I want to talk, but not about my dream. Not about all this.” Lucy gestured to the hall, where the guard was stationed.

“Very well,” Rose paused, thinking of a topic, “Why were you living all alone?”

Lucy responded quickly, leaving out the sailors and their bloody deaths. They spent the next hour or so like that; Rose asking why and Lucy answering in half-truths. Lucy drifted off in the middle of a sentence, the lack of sleep catching up with her.

Lucy woke up halfway through the day to the sound of boisterous laughter. The sounds pulled her from her groggy state and into a more aware one. She is still in the guest room, it’s a lot like Roses but the light gives it a pale blue tint.

With very little hesitation, Lucy swam out of her ‘room’. Only to be stopped by the hunter or guard.

“Where do you think your going?” the hunter had a snarl on his face. Obviously distrusting of Lucy.

“To meet with Rose, we’re suppose to research my species. If there is one that is.” A false smile appeared on her face in a passive aggressive nature.

The hunter paused in thought as if to decide whether it was wise to ignore Lucy’s plea; fortunately, he chose that if he did so it’d mean ignoring an order from his chief.

          The hunter lead Lucy to the eating quarters, the source of all the noise. Upon entering the cave, everything grew silent. The tension created a chocking atmosphere, making it hard to swallow. Sighing, the siren navigated herself to Rose; that was sitting at the main table among other high ranking officials.

“Well, well, well look who’s finally up!”  Kari’s greeting broke the spell and everyone went back to their conversations. Rose looked to Lucy, as if noticing her for the first time. “Did you sleep well?” A shy nod was all Lucy could manage. “Do you want to eat here, then start researching or?”

“I’d like to eat and research at the same time. That is if it’s all right with you.” 

Lucy had come up with decision on her way here; to be nice to Rose and Kari because they had been nothing but patient since she arrived.  She just hopped her mouth wouldn’t get ahead of her and say something she didn’t mean.

“Hmmm, Kari bring Lucy to the Hall of History for me. I’ll meet you two with breakfast shortly.”

“Of course, Chief!” Kari responded cheerily leading Lucy to her domain, she was the Head of History after all.

 In this village, the Head of History had reign over all: art works, literature, discoveries, music, and events that had happened since they began recording it.  The Hall of History is in the tallest, deepest, and widest cave in the whole Travesty territory. The Travesty is the name of village that Rose leads.  Lucy couldn’t help but gape at the extravagance of the ‘Hall’. It had breathtaking carvings decorating the entrance, and millions of books lined the walls on endless shelves. Gold embroidered letters labeled the books into large categories then silver and bronze for smaller categories. For example, Art in gold, then Abstract in silver, and the artists or time zone in Bronze. Thousands of bright lights lit up the hall it felt as if a small sun had found its way in.  This hall was the epiphany of mermaid architecture and indoor design. The grandeur it displayed was a showcase of just how powerful and rich the Travesty is, yet they all live a simple life.

          Kari’s giggling drew Lucy away from her astonishment

“It’s quite a place, isn’t it? I’m not sure if it’s true, but some people say that this place has been her since the beginning of time. Every story, every work, every birth, and death is here. With each generation adding their mark.  And it’s my job to protect it!” On that last line, Kari puffed out her breast.

          “Just you?! How can you take care of all this!”, she wildly gestured to books, “That’s impossible!”

 _‘No way can one little mermaid upkeep this hall. Surely, she must be exaggerating’_ she thinks

“It’s been my families job for many generations. And now it is my generation’s job. I don’t have any siblings, so yes, I do it all by myself. It isn’t as hard as it looks because no one dare steal or vandalize anything in here.”

“O, okay. Can we start doing what we came here for. I do believe we’ve gotten distracted.”

“Of course, I wonder what’s taking Rose so long though.”

“I’m right here, sorry I took so long. I ran into Mira and Jane and they had several concerns to express.” Rose held out a small spike holding a fish and some plant that Lucy had yet to learn the name of. Lucy took it, having gotten used to eating raw food daily. She ate it quickly and set the spike in a loop located on her sash, it used to hold her spear.

“Since you’re here, let’s get started. I’ll grab a table, so it’ll be easier to sort through the information. Rose, will you help me?” the chief nodded

“What about me?” Lucy caught their attention before they could leave

“Go to the section labeled bio science. There should be a subsection called rare and or extinct organisms. That might be a god place to start with.” Kari pointed to the books near the entrance then headed to fetch the table.

Lucy did as she was told and came upon a book titled _Creatures of the deep abyss; a closer look_ by Herrin Tulia. The cover was a worn out green color with a faded picture, a fish with feet! _‘How curious!’_  She opened the book and slowly read it. She is a learned woman, yet she still struggled with many of the larger more complicated words.

The duo returned with the table, net, and some chains and clips. “To attach it to the shelf.” Rose explained when she saw Lucy’s wondering look.

“Do you want to help?”

“Yes, but I don’t believe I’ll be of much use.”

“Nonsense I’ll show you!” Lucy returned the book to its shelf

With some difficulty, the trio managed to attach the table to the shelf they were going to sort through. The table had two legs and was tethered to the shelf, clips held it in place. The net turned out to be a seat, so they didn’t have to exhaust their selves fighting against the nearly unnoticeable current.


	6. Note

Chapter 6 and 7 will be up as soon as possible.


	7. Siren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, sorta. Writers block has got me by the neck with this story.

Time seemed to quietly pass as Lucy was sucked into the books she found herself reading. Many of the creatures where unimaginable to even the most creative story tellers. She found herself wondering if she’d died and gone to a place of limbo where anything and everything was possible. A whale capable of walking on land, a giant serpent that could spew out fire, caves that could move at will, and that was just the surface.  
She asked Kari if she was positive that these books were non-fictions more times than she cared to admit. Both Rose and Kari found themselves chuckling at Lucy’s dumbfounded expressions every time she turned the page.

Rose cleared her throat to subtle gain Lucy’s attention. When that didn’t work, she tapped on her shoulder until Lucy acknowledged her. “Yes, Rose?”

  
“You do remember that we are supposed to be researching your species, right?” Lucy felt her cheeks heat up

  
“Oh, I’d forgotten. It’s just that these creatures are unheard of where I’m from.” She said sheepishly

  
“It’s all right darling, but we’d be here for the rest of your lifetime if we kept at this pace.” Rose smiled kindly

  
They returned to researching, but they went through the books much faster. Now that Lucy wasn’t reading every book word for word. Unfortunately, without the fairy tale daze Lucy noticed how she’d found nothing on her species all day, nor had Kari or Rose.

 

  
“Ugh, none of these have anything useful.” Lucy tilted her head back with a frustrated sigh.  
“Let’s take a break for now. It must be time for lunch, heck dinner, by now.” Kari suggested giving a supportive smile

  
“I suppose. What about you Rose? or should I call you Chief Rose?” She corrected herself when Rose didn’t respond to her inquiry.

  
“Which ever you feel comfortable with, but I prefer Chief or Rosanne only when we are in professional settings. And yes, I agree that we should break.” Rose spoke in her usual smoky voice.

  
They made their way back to the mess hall in no time. Their bellies hurrying them along. Lucy hadn’t realized how hungry she’d been until Kari’s suggestion. The mess hall was less busy than it had been in the morning and she felt herself relaxing. Rose led them to a large round table set in the middle of the room. It had cushioned chairs, but other than that it was nothing special. If you ignored the fact that it was round, unlike all the endless rectangle tables.

  
Once they sat down, Kari went off to get them some food. Lucy was left alone to make small talk with Rose as she couldn’t bear to sit in awkward silence. She opened her mouth to start a conversation when Rose beat her to it.

  
“Why do you want to find out what you are so much?” the question caught her off guard, she hadn’t really thought about why.

  
“Umm to have a better understanding of myself,” when Rose only gave her a confused look she tried to explain, “Like what if my species is allergic or has some secret abilities I haven’t unlocked. There also might be tips on how to control my voice.”

  
“Ah, I see. You’re looking for a guide. Since you’re so alike to mermaids you may be able to be find help there. For the weaknesses and strengths part not the voice part that is. And I will have no problem helping you, Kari too” Rose repeated Lucy to make sure she was understanding correctly.

  
“What about me? Are you two gossiping?” Kari interrupted playfully

  
“Just that you would be glad to help me if I have any questions.” The siren filled her in taking her lunch from Kari’s full hands. Kari nodded in agreement now that she knew what they had been talking about.

  
“If that’s what you’re looking for, then we should look at a different section. Such as the fighting styles section or medical section. I thought you just wanted a name and a basic summary not a whole report on your species,” Kari suggested in between bites, “Hey, how about we come up with a name of your kind for now. Just until we find the actual name.”

  
“I think I like that idea, but haven’t the slightest clue as what to call my species. Do you have any suggestions?”

  
“Err, sorry no. I hadn’t really thought that far.” She sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

“I have one idea. How does Harpy sound.” Rose pipped up

Lucy thought about it for a second and shook her head

“Ooh, I have one. Mermaid 2.0.” Kari swooshed her tail back and forth in her excitement.

  
“No, I do-.”

  
“Cyclops!”

  
“Quicksilver?”

  
Rose and Kai went back and forth suggesting, yelling in Kari’s case, names. Each time Rose nodded no, none of the names fit. Just when she was about to say no to another suggestion she heard it.

  
“Wait say that again!”

  
“Mo!” “Siren?”

  
“Siren. I like siren, but why did you suggest it?”

  
“Your voice’s power reminds me of our village alarm. It catches everyone’s attention, every one stops and heads to the meeting area.” Rose explained

  
The rest of lunch was filled with small talk. Kari and Rose and Lucy asking and answering each-others questions. They had managed to make up the beginnings of a schedule or plan, so things could go by smoothly.

  
Lucy would look at the books in the medical section and go through at least one book a day. Rose would look at the books in section on fighting styles and go through at least 3 books a day. Kari would look at the books in the same section and go through at least 3 books a day. It may have seemed like a lot, but they didn’t have to read the books word for word. They just had to skim over the irrelevant parts, as a precaution, and read what they felt was necessary or helpful.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the prologue, but I'll have the first chapter up in a few hours. I promise that the first chapter is longer than the prologue.


End file.
